


The Tudors, Season 3, Episode 6, Search for a New Queen

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s03e06 Search for a New Queen, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Tudors, Season 3, Episode 6, Search for a New Queen

Open to Henry and Charles Brandon talking. Henry appoints Charles Brandon president of the council. Everything will be answerable to him rather Cromwell when Henry is away.

I’ve written before I think Cromwell should have realised the potential of something like the Pilgrimage of Grace happening and taken preventive measures, but I still think Henry’s making a mistake here.

Cromwell is good at his job.

Where Cromwell’s a diplomatic who subtly manipulates things, Charles Brandon relies on violence and threats. Arguably, he does start to shift some in season 4, but most of the time, when he uses subtle manipulation, it’s with Henry, and this often works because, one, he knows Henry better than anyone, two, he doesn’t employ this tactic often, and three, Henry hardly ever realises it when his friend’s manipulation becomes less subtle. If Henry didn’t have so much trust and affection for Charles Brandon, the fact Charles Brandon never has anything good to say about Cromwell as well as being sometimes eager to speak badly of him would be obvious.

Henry’s also appointing Edward Seymour to deal with the Pole family. Sitting down in pain, he asks about the Brandon family. Charles Brandon quietly answers they’re well, and I like the hesitation before he adds his wife “lost the child”.

Due to her blunt desire not to have this child, I’m not sure he’s not implying she deliberately induced the miscarriage or, at least, that he suspects she might have. More than this, the fact Henry’s in pain and has matters of state to deal with makes him think he should keep his problems to himself, but sometimes, a person just needs to talk to a loved one.

Of course, a person is screwed if said loved one is Henry. He starts off by saying, “Then, we have both lost something,” and promptly ruins what could have been a moment of bonding by making the conversation solely about everything wrong in his life.

Charles Brandon declares they’ve both lost their youth.

Henry Cavill was about 26 when this was filmed, and he does a good job of making Charles Brandon into a man who truly has lost his youth. I’d still like to know what he and everyone else involved was thinking when it came to certain things involving his character and Henry, but the most likely answer is I’m just reading into things never intended.

Over at the Pole house, Lady S, her son, and her grandson are getting ready to eat when, bursting in, Francis and some guards arrest them on suspicion of treason. Lady S protests surely, her prepubescent grandson isn’t to be arrested, too, but Francis insists, “All.”

Meanwhile, Henry is having supper with a French ambassador to discuss him potentially taking a French bride. Henry’s interested in one particular woman. A widow with two sons, said woman is apparently voluptuous. Unfortunately, she’s already engaged to the King of Scotland. Henry insists the engagement can be broken. The ambassador suggests one of the French king’s sons to Mary and one of the engaged woman’s younger sisters to Henry.

In a cell, the littlest Pole is playing with a wheeled wooden horse as a guard watches him. The littlest Pole insists the guard bring his father, and when the guard ignores him, he asks if the guard knows whom he is.

Grabbing him, the guard replies, “You’re Master Pole. They say that, someday, you’re going to be the King of England.”

Elsewhere, Henry asks Cromwell whom the emperor is proposing as marriage candidates. The answer is Christina, Duchess of Milan. Revealing himself to be in the room, Charles Brandon gives Henry her history. Henry orders Cromwell to have their ambassador for the Netherlands find out more about her.

In the court, Cromwell finds said ambassador, and the man is frank about the fact he has little experience with women. In no mood to hold his hand through it, Cromwell orders him to go to Brussels to make inquiries about Christina, and then, go to Cleves to find out about Amelia and Anne.

Unhappy, the ambassador agrees.

Next, Edward talks to Pole’s brother. Pole’s brother demands to see his son. Assuring him the littlest Pole is unharmed, Edward reveals a letter Pole’s brother wrote encouraging Pole and implying Henry will meet a not-so-accidental death others will blame on his bad leg. Bringing up the fact the Poles have Plantagenet blood, Edward says that some people think they’ll one day take the throne.

At a feast, Henry’s sitting on his throne. Motioning Francis over, he says he wants evidence against Lady S, and it's implied evidence should be manufactured if it can’t be found. They talk about women.

Next, Henry talks to Cromwell. He doesn’t care about Amelia and Anne. Cromwell suggests a German match would make sure the emperor and France couldn’t control England, and Henry orders a portrait to be drawn of Christina.

Over in Milan, Holbein makes another appearance. Yay!

The Netherlands ambassador nervously asks if Christina would consider marrying Henry. She answers she obeys the emperor in all things. The ambassador nervously babbles about Henry’s gentle, benign nature, and Holbein discreetly glances at him. Heh.

Christina isn’t having it. She brings up the fact Catherine might have been poisoned, Anne’s beheading, and Jane’s death due lack of proper medical care being given. “Frankly, sir, if I had two heads, one would be at his majesty’s service. Alas, I have only this one.”

The ambassador makes a valiant effort to defend Henry, but she’s even more explicit in her lack of patience. She’ll do as the emperor commands, but she’s not going to make a show of being happy if she’s forced to marry Henry.

Back in England, Francis and another man are tearing the Pole house apart, and the other man finds a Plantagenet banner. Francis finds another blanket/banner thing.

Several historians have noted such a banner being found was likely manufactured evidence. I think the conversation earlier was supposed to imply this _is_ manufactured, but given the next scene, I’ve always assumed it was actual evidence in the show.

Meanwhile, Edward shows the two to Lady S. She insists she’s an old woman who just wants to live out her life in peace. Making it clear she won’t get this, Edward leaves, and when she hears her grandson calling for her, she begins crying.

In the next scene, Henry and Charles Brandon are looking at the portrait of Christina, and when Charles Brandon agrees with Henry’s compliments, Henry orders him to keep his hands off her. Henry becomes more and more unstable throughout the scene to Charles Brandon’s quiet bewilderment. Then, Henry starts to collapse, and catching him, Charles Brandon calls for help.

He and a groom get Henry on the bed, and he orders the man to go get help. When the man starts to bow, placing urgency over ceremony, Charles Brandon yells at him to hurry.

In all sincerity: Good for you, Charles Brandon.

“Charles, Charles,” Henry groans out, and taking Henry’s hand, Charles Brandon puts his other hand on Henry’s wounded leg.

Later, Edward comes into Henry’s chambers. He insists he must see Henry.

“Must? Just as I must see your nephew, the prince, sometimes, but you prevent it,” Charles Brandon responds.

I wonder if he went to play with Mary and Henry Fitzroy sometimes or if baby Edward being Henry’s legitimate son makes him different. I doubt he ever visited Elizabeth, but I can definitely imagine him going to see baby Mary and playing with her when she was a little girl as well as possibly doing the same with Henry Fitzroy.

Edward explains there are rumours Henry is dead. Charles Brandon says this would suit Edward since he has baby Edward. In response, Edward points out an infant ruler is of no advantage to anyone, including the people who’d have to rule until he reached majority. He politely asks he be allowed to disprove the rumours of Henry’s death.

Agreeing, Charles Brandon takes him past the curtains. He explains Henry’s ulcer has failed to burst as it has in the past. Edward wants a surgeon fetched to lance it, but the physician answers doing so could kill Henry.

Edward leaves, and ignoring inquiries of how Henry is, he quietly orders Tom to double the guards around the prince and to have them deny access to everyone.

Meanwhile, Charles Brandon looks down at his friend as he orders a guard to have Francis and others guards go protect Mary. He explains, if Henry does die, some will be for Mary and some for baby Edward.

Presumably, Elizabeth is still living with Mary, but there would definitely some for her, too. Yet, there’s no talk of potentially separating the sisters or dividing up the guards and putting them on different details by anyone. I do think Charles Brandon might support Mary over baby Edward due to not wanting Edward Seymour to have so much power and due to Elizabeth’s own youth and his issues with her mother, but I don’t think he actually wants anything bad to happen to any of the three. Certainly, in normal times, if anyone went after Elizabeth, they’d have made an enemy for the rest of their short lives in him, because, they wouldn’t have just been attacking Anne Bolyen’s daughter or even the king’s, they’d have gone after Henry’s child.

Kneeling down, Charles Brandon prays for guidance.

Later, he watches Henry twitching and gurgling. Cromwell comes in, and Charles Brandon tells him to get the surgeon. He promises he’ll take responsibility.

Henry isn’t getting any better, and he's in great pain. The treatment will help him or kill him, but either way, it’ll put an end to his insufferable pain.

Cromwell quietly agrees.

Henry’s surgery is performed.

The next scene has Henry carrying baby Edward out onto the nursery’s balcony so that the people can see their king and prince are both well. Back inside, he orders Lady Bryan to take good care of the baby before he and Crowell leave.

In a carriage, they discuss the marriage candidates. The voluptuous widow has married the Scottish king, and Henry makes a decently funny joke about her regretting it when she discovers what the weather’s like there. There are two other French candidates. One has publicly voiced her desire to become a nun, but this shouldn’t be a problem if Henry really wants her. Henry wants pictures of all his potential brides.

He asks about Christina, and there’s the issue of her being great-niece to Catherine. Henry wonders if he, as head of the English Church, can make a dispensation. Cromwell agrees he could.

Meanwhile, Anne and Francis are in bed. She says Edward no longer cares if she sleeps with him. Bringing up Edward’s enigmatic nature, he says he’s usually good at reading people. He claims to know what Cromwell and Charles Brandon truly believe despite their attempts at hiding it.

Those two might not be the best examples. Everyone knows how hard Cromwell champions the Reformation, and everyone knows Charles Brandon is Henry’s man through-and-through.

According to Anne, Edward believes in himself and his destiny. Baby Edward is a large part of this, and it’s revealed Edward is a Reformer. Declaring himself one, too, he says he’s been called “the black pope”. Dropping an f-bomb, she shows raunchy delight at this.

He asks how Edward feels about Cromwell, and she implies Edward was behind the killing of Cromwell’s friend.

In the tower, Edward and Gardiner tell Pole’s brother he’s to die. Pole’s brother insists he’s being killed due to them not being able to reach Pole. Then, he asks Gardiner to make sure Lady S is treated kindly.

Finally, Pole’s brother warns Edward “the king” never made a man he didn’t destroy.

They both believe he’s talking of Henry, but he’s unknowingly prophesying what will happen to Edward under another king. Prince Edward’s birth made his uncle, and King Edward destroyed him.

Meanwhile, Henry’s looking through sketches, and he wonders to Cromwell if the artists, even Holbein, might be taking license to flatter the subject. He wants to meet his potential brides in the flesh. Cromwell tries to convince Henry to consider one of the Cleves sisters.

Gardiner comes in, and Cromwell’s dismissed. In the first season, Gardiner was a young man around the same age as Cromwell. Cromwell is still young, but Gardiner is much older.

There’s man named John Lambert preaching communion is symbolic rather than the actual blood and body of Jesus. Gardiner adds there are rumours he and Cromwell are good friends.

Elsewhere, Mary and Eustace talk about Henry’s lack of marriage to Christina, and he says Mary might marry a French prince. Mary points out this wouldn’t please Eustace, and he sincerely answers, “Anything would please me, my lady, which made you happy.” Aw.

They talk about the Poles, and Mary expresses her hate of Cromwell by stating she’d burn him if she could.

Later, Henry tells the French ambassador he wants to meet the potential French brides in Calais. Refusing this, the ambassador does say Henry is welcome to send an envoy to observe the ladies. Henry says he can only trust his own judgement.

The ambassador sarcastically comments Henry might like to have sex with each of them to pick the one he liked the best in bed, and Henry doesn’t take this remark well.

After the ambassador is gone, Henry talks to Cromwell about John in the tower. He asks about his connection to him. Cromwell says they were once friends but that they haven’t stayed in touch. He assures Henry he believes whatever Henry does, and he agrees, unless John recants, he should be burned.

Thus, Henry decides Cromwell should find out more about the Cleve sisters.

In Germany, the German king meets two English ambassadors. He makes it clear his he doesn’t want his sisters’ portraits painted or for anyone involved with the English court to even see them, but he is willing to let his chancellor start negotiations.

Back in England, Cromwell visits John, and John is genuinely happy to see his friend as well as at how far Cromwell’s risen in the world. He’s also resigned himself to death.

Acknowledging their shared beliefs, Cromwell tries to convince him to save his own life by claiming to recant. His tone devoid of condemnation, John realises aloud he can see what it takes for people to rise, namely hypocrisy. Cromwell says the Reformation doesn’t need martyrs but living men quietly doing work in its name.

John points out people won’t be inclined to trust him if he alters his opinion on such a fundamental thing.

Well, sometimes, people do go through complete shifts of opinion, but I think his point is, if he claims to recant, he won’t get people who believe the same way he does to listen unless he admits to lying, in which case, what reason would they have to trust him?

Then, he realises this conversation has never been about him but about Cromwell being afraid of guilt by association.

Later, Cromwell watches his friend being burned. He hated More for burning people, and even though he didn’t order his friend’s death, his conscience will never be cleared.

Next, Cromwell informs Henry of John’s execution. Henry opines John will go to Hell. Barely keeping together, Cromwell says that Mary has written begging Henry to spare Lady S. Henry makes it clear he won’t.

In Germany, the German king gives the ambassadors permission to see Anne and Amelia. Then, both women come out in full-face concealing veils and identical dresses. When one of the ambassadors’ points out they can’t even tell them apart, the sisters helpfully introduce themselves. Hee.

One of the ambassadors says this isn’t good enough, and offended, the German king asks if they’d see his sisters naked.

In the tower, Edwards and guards come to see Lady S. They announce she’s to die. At her reaction to this, Edward orders her to have some dignity.

Personally, I find her extremely dignified. The urge to fight death, especially being murdered, is a natural reaction in many humans. It doesn’t make a person weak or cowardly to show utter terror and try to save themselves in any way they can.

Later, Pole cries over his mother and brother. His cardinal mentor says the pope is going to deliver the bull of excommunication. The French king and the emperor have made peace, again. They’ll withdraw their ambassadors from England to work together to overthrow Henry. The pope wants Pole to go to France. Still in incredible grief, Pole begs to be useful in some other way.

The cardinal mentor guilts him over missing his family and being afraid of what further consequences might befall him. He tells a story which brings to mind Hannibal Lector about Lutheran mercenaries raping his beloved sister and feeding her flesh to their dogs. Declaring everyone has burdens to bear, he leaves.

First, however the cardinal mentor rose through church ranks, it wasn’t because his kindness and compassion allowed him to help ease the suffering of others.

Second, the way he tells the story implies he was a child when this happened. He’s even older than Gardiner is, and Luther was just coming into power when Gardiner was a young man.

Finally, do mercenaries typically go around announcing their religious affiliation?

Meanwhile, Edward comes to see the littlest Pole. “Come along now, Master Pole.” He holds out his hand, and I wonder if he ever has any dreams of someone leading his nephew by hand to his death. Taking his hand, the littlest Pole leaves the wheeled wooden horse behind.

The last scene ends with Henry. It’s implied he’s looking at the dead Pole family through a window. He chillingly declares, “There you are, Cardinal Pole. Now, eat your heart.”

Fin.


End file.
